


Where it all started...

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: I wanted an excuse to write Matt and Karen kissing in the rain. I couldn't find any, so this is just Matt and Karen kissing in the rain.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Where it all started...

**Author's Note:**

> According to [this](https://www.healthline.com/health/how-to-cuddle): _"Hugging, snuggling, massage, and kissing all fall under the cuddling umbrella,"_ and it's not only the best thing I've read in days but also my green light for including this ficlet in this series. Yes!

The pouring water added loud waves to the sounds coming from the street, but he still couldn't hear anything other than the pounding of their hearts. Everything was sudden, unplanned. After a long day at the office, he offered to escort her while she waited for a cab. The rain, however, arrived sooner, bringing memories with it. 

He could swear he was just trying to be a gentleman, but when the soft drizzle drops turned into a downpour, that was it. A second later she was tucking his hand, guiding him towards an alley she had spotted a few feet away where they could shelter themselves from the storm. The short quick walk was enough to get them soaking wet and they started laughing like idiots when they realized the rain had only gotten worse. 

He should have let go of her hand the moment they got there, but he didn't; and she definitely shouldn't have licked her lips while staring at him, but she very much did. She instinctively pulled him closer and his purest reaction was to cradle her against the wall. Next thing he knew he was tasting her lips again, feeling her body again, feeling alive again. 

He could hardly breathe, but he didn't stop. Oh God, he wasn't going to stop. How could he? She was blazing for him, her fire feeding his own flames. Her arms were clung around his neck, her chest and her hips adhered to his, and their legs tangled together. All the lies, all the wounds, all the reasons why he wasn't good for her… she had managed to burn them down to ashes in that instant. He could feel it in his heart. Her warm kisses assured him that she didn't care about the past, that everything was forgiven and that they deserved this. That he deserved her. 

They were both smiling when they pulled apart just enough to be able to catch their breath, because they had no way of keeping their hands off each other. 

"This is the part where you say something," she teased him, caressing his jawline, her forehead touching his. 

"I adore you," he whispered. "I don't wanna lose you again, Karen. I can't…" 

She kissed his mouth once again and hugged him tightly. "You never lost me, Matt. You never will." 

And he could feel it in his pounding heart. 

He believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
